El Loto del Amor
by Rayber The Lotus Flower
Summary: Desde tiempos inmemorables a existido una flor cuya capacidad es enamorar a quien beba del extracto de esta, la última existente fue resguardada en una fortaleza por Oogway. Ahora a caído en manos equivocadas y el enemigo la utilizará para enamorar a su amor de toda la vida, dependerá de Po y sus amigos de detener a aquellas mentes criminales y de paso salvar a Tigresa del efecto.


**El Loto del Amor**

 _"Desde tiempos inmemorables ha existido el tan preciado "loto del amor", una planta cuya capacidad es enamorar a cualquiera que beba el extracto de sus hojas, sin olvidar que este se enamorará de la primera persona que vea._

 _Esta planta ha sido la causante de varios conflictos y enfrentamientos en China, antiguamente cuando esta planta fue descubierta así como también los efectos que empleaba empezó a ser comerciada en todo el país. Fueron años de fortuna y riqueza, años conocidos como "El Furor del Extracto", pero la crisis era inminente, la planta empezó a escasear y las pocas que fueron quedando empezaron a ser vendidas ilegalmente..._

 _La flor se fue extinguiendo..._

 _Las luchas por las pocas que quedaban empezaron, pero encontrarlas no era fácil, estas solo crecían en zonas específicas, las montañas de de Tianzi, formaciones de rocas y arenisca con forma de columnas que se elevaban hasta las nubes (busquen la zona, EXISTE), las expediciones eran riesgosas por la gran probabilidad de caer a los profundos abismos o de una misma montaña, ademas que en las zonas la lluvia era constante, eran los pocos rayos del sol que iluminaban las cimas de las montañas, aquellos que hacían crecer las flores, en una caverna con un pequeño lago de agua cristalina, las denominadas Cuevas de Cuarzo (ya esto es pura imaginación mía). Repletos de aquel mineral, agua y con la luz necesaria eran capaces de crecer en el pequeño lago, se dice que el último loto del amor fue encontrado en una de las expediciones de Oogway y fue puesto en la fortaleza Yu Kong, la mas grande seguridad de China, ubicada en una especie de montaña rodeada de zonas abismales, la única tierra cercana era aquella en la cual caía el puente para llegar a dicha fortaleza._

 _Esta planta fue olvidada con el tiempo y hasta ahora se encuentra en la misma ubicación en la que Oogway asignó para no extinguir dicha especie de flor."_

El lobo arrojó aquel pergamino al abismo, ya era suficiente lectura, era un lobo de ojos rojos y mediana estatura de pelaje gris oscuro con pelo alborotado en la cabeza que le recorría hasta la espalda, vestía de una camisa sin mangas de color azulesca con hombreras del mismo color, tenía el cuello, brazos y tobillos cubiertos de vendas grises, llevaba unos guantes de color azulesco con bordes de color morado intenso, usaba un pantalón negro con un agujero en la parte trasera para que saliera la cola, sobre el rostro tenía una armadura metálica moldeada a su figura con varios detalles de espinas y entre ceja y ceja había un arco morado, no le obstruía la visión y le servía para evitar cicatrices en la cara tras una batalla y por último, sujetada con una cuerda que atravesaba su espalda y pecho, llevaba una espada envuelta en vendas, esta era casi del tamaño de él, se podía distinguir que la forma de la hoja era de espinas, aunque sin perder su forma de espada.

Junto con él estaba un cocodrilo que usaba solo unos pantalones azul oscuro, tres lobos con el mismo uniforme que el jefe (el primer lobo) con excepción de que ellos no tenían una especie de máscara ni una espada, pero llevaban cañones portátiles atados con cuerdas en la espalda, estos eran de hierro y tenían tonalidades azules y morado oscuro, un antílope de pelaje café claro y sus cornamenta era de color café oscuro, vestía de una túnica de color azul oscuro que llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y que continuaba con un pantalón negro, tenía una cinta de color morado atada a la cintura y un arco de metal con diseño de espinas en su espalda junto con un carcaj (así se escribe) lleno de flechas negras, y por último habían dos zorras gemelas (suena feo) de pelaje gris con blanco debajo de la barbilla y al final de la cola, de labios pintados de color negro, ellas no se diferenciaban en nada, eran exactamente iguales, usaban unos pantalones anchos de color negro que se cerraban en los tobillos con unas vendas, una camisa entrecruzada de mangas largas de color azul oscuro que tenía un pedazo de tela del mismo color que quedaba frente las piernas, una cinta morado oscuro en la cintura, un pedazo de tela morado aún mas oscuro atado alrededor del pecho y un antifaz negro que solo bordeaban los ojos morados de ellas.

Todos estaban escondidos en unas rocas cerca del abismo y de la zona donde caía el puente, estaban en la fortaleza Yu Kong, esta estaba vigilada por cuervos, toros y antílopes arqueros- que comience el ataque-dijo el lobo jefe.

Todos salieron de su escondite, de inmediato un toro hizo sonar la alarma de intrusos, todos los cuervos se alzaron vuelo hacia el equipo enemigo, el cocodrilo comenzó a correr a cuatro patas, los tres lobos se adelantaron hacia la zona de caída del puente, el antílope sacó flechas y empezó a dispararlas contra los cuervos, los que estaban cerca eran impactados por una flecha en el ala, él era rápido y preciso, no falló ningún tiro, mientras los lobos pararon en seco y dispararon hacia las dos torres que sostenían el puente, este cayó abruptamente frente al cocodrilo el cual corrió hacia la entrada, los arqueros empezaron a dispararle pero las flechas parecían romperse o rebotar en su piel, él embistió la puerta rompiéndola en pedazos.

Adentro estaba lleno de toros, las gemelas saltaron hacia la cola del cocodrilo y este las aventó en el aire, ellas cayeron golpeando a varios guardias y corriendo sobre sus cabezas, los guardias parecían aumentar en número, ellas se colocaron en medio de todos y dándose la espalda, llevaron sus manos a la boca y las pusieron en forma de tuvo para luego expulsar una gran cantidad de polvo negro con morado y algo de verde oscuro que se dispersó en el aire, todos quienes lo respiraron empezaron a ahogarse y caer desmayados, derribaron a todos los toros con esa técnica, los tres lobos y el antílope hicieron caer a los cuervos aunque uno que otro logro escapar, el cocodrilo seguía en la entrada y el lobo jefe venía tranquilamente caminando, cruzó sobre todos los cuerpos hasta una segunda puerta, los demás integrantes se acercaron a él.

-¿a esto le llaman seguridad?-dijo una gemela de manera burlesca, un toro parecía levantarse pero ella besó su propia palma de la mano y sopló un poco de polvo hacia él quien volvió al suelo.

El jefe lobo abrió las puertas, ahí estaba, el último loto del amor, estaba sobre una pequeña fuente de agua cristalina la cual estaba rodeado de pequeños cristales de cuarzo, era la única forma de mantenerlo vivo, él se acercó pero cuando intentó tomarlo cayó una jaula sobre este, los demás se asustaron con la caída, el lobo sacó una pequeña bolsa, sacó dos frascos que tenían un liquido verde, vertió uno dentro del otro e inmediatamente hecho la mezcla a la jaula, esta se derritió al contacto con el líquido, tomó el loto en sus manos para admirarlo- precioso...-soltó una leve risa malévola y se volteó a su equipo- ahora nos vamos al palacio de jade-

* * *

Como siempre el valle de la paz no se veía amenazado por nadie, pues los guerreros que velaban por su seguridad estaban presentes, habían pasado dos semanas desde que Po venció a Kai, y digamos que las cosas han estado cambiando esos últimos días, el panda ha estado experimentando varias emociones hacia su amiga Tigresa, ha estado distraído en los entrenamientos y casi siempre se le quedaba mirando fijamente haciéndola sonrojar, ella también sentía esa clase de sentimientos pero le costaba admitirlo ya que le avergonzaba, la única que lo sabía era Víbora, pero Tigresa la amenazaba con tal de no decirle a nadie.

En la cena hubieron una que otras conversaciones, algunas sin sentido provenientes de Mono y Mantis.

-y por eso nunca deben hacer enojar a la señora Yuan-dijo Mono.

-¿de verdad te tiró una olla con agua hirviendo?-preguntó Grulla.

-si-dijo Mono y puso su cola en la mesa- y esta es la prueba-esta estaba toda negra y aún parecía salir humo.

-¿tu cola está humeando?-preguntó Po.

-¡cuidado, que luego nos provocas un incendio!-dijo Mantis exageradamente.

Cuando acabaron de cenar la mayoría se fue a dormir, Tigresa iba saliendo cuando sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo, volteó para ver que era Po- ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó él.

Tigresa dudo un momento pero finalmente acepto-claro- Po abrió una silla invitándola a sentarse, ella aceptó con gusto- ¿que quieres hablar?-

-bueno...-Po se sentó al frente-...quería que mañana me acompañaras a un lugar-dijo todo sonrojado.

-¿a que lugar?-preguntó curiosa.

-es que... quiero hablar un tema contigo, es privado y estar en el palacio no es fiable, hay muchos chismosos por aquí-dijo Po.

-pero eso... ¿no sería una cita?-preguntó Tigresa toda sonrojada que ni su pelaje pudo ocultarla.

-¡¿que?!... no digo...esto...no es una cita...es solo ...eh..-a Po no se le ocurría que decir.

-¿un paseo?-

-SI... exacto, es un paseo-se apresuró Po.

-entonces ¿cuando quieres ir?-preguntó ella mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-mañana en la tarde... claro solo si puedes-el silencio inundó la cocina, ninguno hacia contacto visual y estaban tan rojos que parecían tomates.

-bueno yo me voy, así que...adiós-dicho esto ella salió de la cocina, Po le siguió y ambos entraron a sus habitaciones.

Po cerró la puerta y se tiró en la cama, la invitó, lo logro, estaba feliz, pero ahora tendría planear que decirle, quería expresarle sus sentimientos mas profundos, era una declaración, y aunque intentó disimular que no era una cita en realidad si lo era, se acomodó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Tigresa cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyada contra esta, ¡Po la había invitado! estaba tan emocionada, no podía esperar a mañana en la tarde, se recostó en su cama pues lo único que quería era quedarse dormida, hablaría urgente con Víbora en la mañana y ¿quien sabe? tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de aclarar sentimientos y decirle lo mucho que le ama.

* * *

 **Rayber: luego de escribir esto me llevaron al hospital por un severo exceso de amor, tuvieron que recetarme dos películas de terror para ver junto con Lin.**

 **Lin: ¿y que vamos a ver? (tenía unas palomitas).**

 **Rayber: Pero... ¿te ha gustado? ¿quieres que la continúe?...deja tu review y lo sabré... espero que el colapso de amor haya valido la pena.**


End file.
